Amigos y algo mas
by karin vongola
Summary: ¿Quién dice que un licántropo, un demonio y un vampiro no pueden convivir? Leve HarryxHermionexRon


Harry Potter es de Rowling…

**Amigos… y algo más.**

"Harry, no estoy tan segura de querer hacerlo…"

"Ánimo, Herms, no es para tanto, sé que puedes"

"Y entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?"

"Por que me da cosa"

"A mi más que a ti, tonto"

"No sería capaz de morderlo Hermi, yo sé que tú tienes las agallas que a mí me faltan"

"Quién es el hombre aquí Harry, deja la cobardía y muérdelo de una puta vez! Al fin y al cabo está muerto"

"Pero… es que… pobrecito, tengo hambre pero, el venadito no me hizo nada"

"Maldito cobarde, ¿qué diría Ron si te viera?, pareces damisela en peligro"

Una sombra salió de entre los arbustos, se trataba de un lobo de tamaño medio de pelaje rojizo. Le pegó un mordisco de medio metro y comenzó a masticar.

Observó a la pareja mientras abría y cerraba sus mandíbulas, el lobo tenía el hocico manchado por la sangre del animal.

Hermione y Harry observaron asqueados la escena y retrocedieron unos pasos con mirada de horror.

"Ron, deberías de tener mejores modales a la hora de comer"

El lobo sólo les observó y mordió otro bocado dejando expuestos los huesos del animal.

"Es tan de mal gusto… no entiendo como puedes comer así, Ron"

El lobo tragó un pedazo de carne y resplandeció unos segundos, lastimando los ojos de Harry y Hermione, quienes se taparon con la palma de las manos. La luz se disipó mostrando a un pálido muchacho pelirrojo manchado de sangre y sin ropas encima.

"Al menos ponte algo decente Ron, no ves que estoy aquí?"

Hermione se quitó la chaqueta de cuero negra y se la entregó al pelirrojo mirando a otro lado.

"Intenta taparte tus partes, lobo tonto"

Ron tomó la chaqueta y la rompió de forma tal que quedó parecido a un taparrabos.

"Pensé que habían comido algo, creo que es preferible comer esto a humanos, ¿o me equivoco, Herms, Harry?"

"Sí, pero… prefiero comprar carne ensangrentada en el supermercado, es menos traumático que ver a un hombre-lobo matar y comer de esa forma tan poco galante…"

"¿Y esto es a lo que llaman princesa demoníaca? Pensé que los demonios eran un poco más sanguinarios, Hermi"

"Pues pensaste mal, lobito"

"Y qué hay de ti Harry? Qué no los vampiros son unos matones a sangre fría"

"No todos, pelirrojo, pero gracias por el aperitivo"

Con cara de asco, Harry se acercó al cadáver desmembrado y abrió la boca mostrando sus comillos. Mordió el cuello del animal y se dispuso a beber.

"Siempre pensé que una vez muerta la presa, un vampiro no podía beber su sangre"

Harry se separó del cadáver y limpió la comisura de sus labios.

"Pensaste mal, Herms, da igual si está vivo o muerto, siempre que la presa tenga sangre en sus venas, puedo alimentarme"

"Has fallado esta vez, diablesa sabelotodo."

"Calla lobo, o te comeré a ti"

Las pupilas de la castaña se afilaron como las de un gato, miró amenazante a Ron y miró el cadáver del venado, hizo un movimiento rápido y desgarró un pedazo de carne. En cuanto abrió su boca para comer un trozo, sus acompañantes observaron los puntiagudos colmillos de la muchacha.

"No es de buena educación ver fijamente a los demás mientras comen" soltó

"¿Has terminado, diablesa roja?"

"Sí lobo, es suficiente por ahora."

"Chupasangre?"

"Estoy bien así. Al fin y al cabo, la noche apenas comienza."

"Bien, verán, estamos a kilómetros de un poblado, como se habrán dado cuenta, es por eso que tuvimos que capturar una presa de emergencia. Pero les prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa, tendrán comida en condiciones sanitarias" Dijo mirando con miedo a Hermione.

"Más te vale, y te ruego que te duches, hueles terriblemente mal"

"¿Y el infierno no huele a azufre?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa burlona

"No sé que cuentos fantásticos habrán escuchado ustedes dos sobre el infierno… pero puedo asegurarles que no huele tan mal como este licántropo tonto."

"Que huelo mal? Pues tu hueles bien" le contestó él olisqueando a la muchacha muy cerca

"Sobrepasas mis límites de intimidad, Ron"

"Basta ustedes dos, siempre eres tú quien nos separa Hermi, pero me veo obligado a decirles que caminen…"

"No te quedas atrás Harry, hueles asquerosamente mal…" Susurró Ron olisqueando a Harry

"Aléjate de mí, canino morboso, comienzas a invadir mi espacio personal"

"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. En fin, síganme."

El trío comenzó a correr a una velocidad vertiginosa. Entonces Ron observó a los dos seres del inframundo de reojo.

"No comprendo cómo es que a los demonios y los vampiros les gusta tanto la moda gótica" Dijo tras observar la falda negra de Hermione, un corsé negro con rojo, medias a rayas blancas y negras y botas de combate igualmente negras, tenía un piercing en la ceja y tres en una oreja. Harry por su parte, tenía un tatuaje en el antebrazo con la forma de un esqueleto del que salía una serpiente, una camisa negra con estampado blanco que decía Muerte, pantalones de cuero negro con detalles en plateado y botas de combate negras. Un piercing a un lado de su boca adornaba su tez.

"Yo no entiendo como a los licanos les gusta el nudismo.." expresó burlón Harry.

Esto provocó una carcajada en la diablesa, Ron solo gruñó y se mantuvo en silencio el resto del camino.

Salieron del bosque y observaron una enorme casa azul con las luces encendidas. De adentro provenía una melodía de Bethoven.

"Ha de ser mi madre, le encanta la música clásica." Dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio.

La puerta del hogar de Ron se abrió bruscamente, y salieron dos lobos idénticos de piel rojiza, más oscura de la de Ron. Comenzaron a aullarle a la luna y luego embistieron al pelirrojo.

Harry y Hermione pararon inmediatamente al ver la caída del chico, escucharon carcajadas provenientes del los 3 caídos.

"Eres tan tonto Ron!" Exclamó Fred

"Doblemente tonto!" Corroboró George

Los gemelos se levantaron del suelo, dándole la mano a su hermano, quien apenado se levantó poniendo una mano en su nuca.

"Pero si son el vampiro y la diablilla sexy!" exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

Echaron a correr y se adentraron en el hogar de los Weasley seguidos de Ron.

"Esos dos no tienen remedio" Dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar a la casa

"Tienes razón" Le apoyó Harry caminando a su lado.

Al llegar a la casa, los chicos pudieron ver la mesa preparada, Molly se encontraba colocando platos extra en la mesa.

"Harry, Hermione, han llegado, que bueno, espero que Ron no les halla causado problemas."

"En lo absoluto, señora Weasley, donde están Billy, Charlie y el señor Weasley?" Preguntó Hermione luego de observar el lugar

"Percy tampoco está" Dictaminó Harry luego de inhalar una bocanada de aire.

"Fueron a cazar hace rato, bien saben que la familia tiene un apetito voraz chicos, y tendrán que traer de más por su agradable visita."

Ginny, Fred, George y Ron salieron tomaron asiento en la mesa.

"Se puede respirar aire puro!" soltó Hermione

"Sí hermi, un baño de cinco minutos no le hace daño a nadie, ¿cierto Harry?" Preguntó mirando de reojo al muchacho.

"Vale, voy a bañarme" Susurró Harry con rabia arrastrando los pies rumbo al baño de la planta baja.

Media hora después, todos estaban reunidos en la mesa frente a platos sangrantes de carne recién cortada, excepto claro por Harry quien tenía varias copas repletas de sangre frente a sí.

"Hermy, no veo mucha diferencia entre esto y desgarrar la carne directamente del animal."

Hermione comía con educación sin dirigir su mirada a Ron.

"Harry, muchacho" Dijo Arthur en voz alta

"Nos tomamos la molestia de tomar un ataud vacío del cementerio. Ya está instalado en el ático."

"Muchas gracias señor Weasley, su hospitalidad no tiene límites"

"No hay de qué" Exclamó Arthur con una sonrisa

"Oye Harry, conseguí el nuevo cd de Nightwish, puse el estéreo en el ático para que lo escuches y me des tu opinión" dijo Billy

"Yo encontré mis archivos de Korn, llevaban perdidos una eternidad" Dijo Charlie

"Hermione, tengo una sorpresa para ti!" exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Se levantó de su puesto y llegó a la castaña y le dio una caja envuelta en papel negro.

Hermione la destapó curiosa y encontró un set de maquillaje gótico con pintalabios incorporado.

"Es difícil encontrar pintalabios negro" Susurró Hermione.

"Muchas gracias!"

Ginny contenta volvió a su puesto y se dispuso a terminar su comida.

"Mamá" dijo Percy

"Dónde dormirá Hermione esta vez?"

"En el ático, por supuesto" Exclamó ella en respuesta.

"Entonces yo dormiré allí también" dijo Ron tras engullir un trozo de carne.

"Celoso, Ronny?" Cuestionó Harry con una ceja alzada.

"Debo vigilar tus movimientos, no permitiría que la negra sangre de Hermione fuese tomada por ti"

"Yo encantada Harry" dijo Hermione con una mirada soñadora

"Jamás me bebería la sangre de mi mejor amiga, tonto, ni la de ella ni la tuya"

"Se acerca el amanecer chicos, vayan a dormir"

"Sí, mamá"

Llegaron al ático y Harry observó un ataúd algo más ancho de lo habitual

"Es perfecto, Harry! Podemos dormir juntos" Exclamó Hermione dando saltitos

"No es como si fueses un vampiro, duerme a mi lado"

"Los quiero a ambos por igual Ron, a los dos los adoro con todo mi ser, pero esta noche se me apetece dormir con Harry, Mañana duermo contigo Ronny".

"Me da igual con quien duermas" Dijo Harry, abrió la tapa del ataud y se tumbó dentro, cerrando la tapa en el proceso.

"Es una lástima que no sea más grande, sería genial dormir allí los tres juntos" Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa

"La última vez que intentamos dormir los tres en un ataúd, me iba dando un infarto Hermi, es demasiado oscuro, no se ve absolutamente nada, es bastante aterrador"

"Lobo asustadizo, ven aquí"

Hermione se tumbó en el frío suelo de madera al lado del ataúd de Harry, Ron se recostó a su lado, la castaña se abrazó al caliente cuerpo del licántropo y cerró los ojos. Ron sintió la neutra piel de Hermione, ni fría ni caliente y también cerró los ojos.

"Es tan diferente dormir contigo, tú eres calientito, y Harry es como una nevera. Pero los quiero a los dos igual"

"Además" susurró adormecida

"Creo que es justo, anoche dormí prácticamente encima de Harry, dentro de un ataúd algo angosto" Dijo para sumirse en el sueño.

"Eso es trampa" Se quejó inútilmente Ron.

Lo último que escuchó el pelirrojo fue una respiración tranquila proveniente del ataúd y la suave respiración de Hermione.

...

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
